<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The run away by 1ella_towner1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351194">The run away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ella_towner1/pseuds/1ella_towner1'>1ella_towner1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ella_towner1/pseuds/1ella_towner1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a normal girl from Michigan finds out her whole life has been a lie she has to navigate through this new world of love and constant confusion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The run away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking up, up the stairs. Don't stop there; it doesn't sound the same. Shit, why are you so fucking stupid. Restart. I don't want to. Do it. Stop. No.<br/>
"Chloe, dinners ready, come on down." I didn't make it the whole way. Stop, your being impractical. Just be normal, please. Please. Go back and try again. You fucked up again. Oh my god, if you can't do it right just jump off the stairs and die. No one wants you here. what?<br/>
"Chloe, hurry up dinners gonna get cold." I can't make it. die then. please stop. no.<br/>
Breath<br/>
Breath<br/>
Breath<br/>
"Out and in, out and in, out and in, out and in, out and in, out and in, out and in. Stop. You can go now, we wouldn't want anyone to be upset now, would we. Ok ill see you after dinner. Ok bye.<br/>
My breath feels hot after that. Like I can't breathe. No one would understand though so let's not waste their time. Be normal at dinner. If they worry about you they will get upset. I hope they don't send me away again. I can't do it again. Please. Stop.<br/>
"Hi Hunny, what were you doing upstairs?" Don't tell them, they don't understand.<br/>
"Oh, I was just reading the new book I got yesterday." Stop looking like that. They know you lied. They hate liars.<br/>
"That's BS, we all know you don't like to read." I hate my brother. No, you don't. Stop. It is Christmas be nice. You never see him anyway.<br/>
"Don't say that to your sister, you never see her anyway." At least dad gets it. I bet he's faking it. Your not even the favorite. Why are you still here?<br/>
"Yeah, I have been actually reading a lot." Why are they all looking at you? They know your lying. Stop. Stop and breathe. Oh my god, are you gonna cry? You got yourself all worked up. No, I didn't, you did. We both know that's not true. Get out of my head. Get out. OUT. You wish. Uh oh, they see the tears starting up.<br/>
"Chloe, I don't like liars. Just tell me what you were doing, ok? Your father and I worry about you." They don't give a shit about you. Yes, they do, why are you still here? You can't get rid of me. Yes, I can. Stop crying then. See you can't control yourself, I always win. </p><p>I don't know what got into me. I got up and ran upstairs. They think I'm mental. Oh my god. I'm gonna get sent back. I don't want to go. Help me. Hurry go get fresh air. Should I go say sorry first? Don't, they don't even love you. Yes, they do they're my parents, they have to. Right?<br/>
Are they your parents? Stop just... stop. The world is still. Mom and dad are shouting after you. It's too cold out, go back inside.<br/>
"CHLOE STOP THIS, YOUR BEING DRAMATIC!" I'm not faking it. I swear. Why does no one get me? Just run far. Go, GO!</p><p>I don't remember where I went or what I did, I just know that I'm far from home but for the first time ever that's ok. I can get myself together and be home in the morning. I won't be missed anyway.<br/>
While walking you see a gas station. You know the ones at 3am with the golden light that as a child you would gravitate away from? Tonight I did the opposite.<br/>
No one was here. Just a scrawny worker that looked to be around my age. The floor felt sticky, sort of like a child had dropped their soda on the floor and the workers never cleaned it up. Walking on it made me cringe.<br/>
I always get the same thing at gas stations to snack on for road trips. We used to go on them all the time but I guess everyone just kinda got busy. My favorite one was when we would go way down south to Florida and once we went to Disney World. It was such a core memory that I will never forget. I grabbed the last monster energy that was left and a KitKat.<br/>
I went to set my snacks next to the cash register to check out when I reached into my pocket for my wallet.<br/>
"Shit." searching through my pocket I realize I forgot my money while storming out of my house. I'm not gonna make it home on an empty stomach. We cant ask. not this again. Hey, I'm bac-...<br/>
"Hey, you want something, on me for the night ok?" H- how did he know?<br/>
"Yeah if that's ok, sorry I left unprepared." His eyes are actually quite beautiful.<br/>
"Yea of course but can I ask, why are you out so late and it honestly doesn't look like you are from here." I should have figured, the follow-up questions always get me.<br/>
"Yeah it's just been a rough night, I got overwhelmed and.. well that's not important, I actually have no clue where I am right now."<br/>
"Oh shit that really sucks but I get it. Where are you from? I can always give you a ride back home."<br/>
"Oh it's fine, I have a feeling I'm very far away."<br/>
No no no I insist. Here I can close up early and we can go, my car is right out front and unlocked."<br/>
And he drove me home. It was like a guardian angel in disguise. He honestly saved me but I didn't realize how far I had gotten. The drive back home was around 30 minutes, the whole way we talked about life. It's a blessing and a curse that I find the need to open up to random strangers.<br/>
"So we are getting close so I think it's time to ask... what actually happened tonight to drive you this far away, I swear I won't judge." Oh lord, I don't think anyone knows about my mental shit but honestly, I'm never gonna see him again why not.<br/>
"Pretty much my parents a few months back cut off my medication because apparently I'm faking all my mental stuff and I had an anxiety attack before dinner and freaked myself out and just started running. It just keeps getting worse but I have such little income I cant pay for my meds so I'm just stuck for now till I can get a raise." Now that felt good.<br/>
"Holy shit I'm so sorry dude that sucks. hey but I've been in that boat before and I promise it gets better. Here..." And he pulled over and hugged me. I am so sleeping and touch-deprived I wanted to cry at this but I held it in. I felt like I was floating. </p><p>"Yeah, it's the first house on the right. I just wanted to say you didn't have to do this! Thank you so much." it was now 4 am, I don't even know this boy but he really did save me.<br/>
"Anytime but just some advice, don't do this again. if you need anyone to talk to here is my number." he drops a piece of paper in my lap and unlocks the passenger door.<br/>
"Wait! I never asked but what's your name?"<br/>
Its Chloe! Thanks again!"<br/>
He gives a slight wave and drives off. That was such a surreal moment in my life. </p><p>"We can't keep doing this shit. She's gonna know." I just walked in the door and they are already fighting about me? Great.<br/>
"God damn it Jeff! She is our kid! We can't just leave her behind and start over. If we wanted to do that we are 15 fucking years too late." What the hell are they arguing about now.<br/>
"BUT THAT'S THE THING SHE ISNT OUR KID! HER NAME ISN'T EVEN CHLOE! SHES GONNA FIND OUT SOON OK? LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE WHILE WE CAN! SHE IS GETTING SO CLOSE TO BEING IN CONTACT WITH HER REAL FAMILY AND IF THEY DO FIGURE IT OUT WE WILL BE JAILED AND OWE LOADS OF MONEY." What, no this actually cant be real. How. Am I dreaming or dead? it has to be one or the other. Breath, please. *creak* shit.<br/>
"Hello?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are confused this chapter is mostly focused on her head and what's happening.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>